Xin Dao
The Xin Dao are a clan of chi using warriors and assassins based in the frozen world of Bei-Li, operating across the galaxy. They are an organization that sells the services of their lethal and skilled members for a high price, so long as the missions abide by their code. History The Xin Dao were founded by the legendary warrior Huo Xin, who constructed the Hekou Temple some five thousand years ago. Structure and Rules Structure Recruitment Prospective members of the Xin Dao, who are undergoing initial physical training and evaluation for membership are known as Recruits. These Recruits are usually trained by Recruiters, operating within society as mundane martial arts instructors, teachers, or other positions where they can interact with young recruits. Recruits are then taken to one of their temples, (most often the Hekou Temple), where they will be given initial physical training by masters and evaluated for their intelligence and problem solving skills. If training proves too strenuous, or the Recruits too dull, a master will enact the Thought Cleanse, removing the memories of their training and returning them home. However, should Recruits succeed in their training, they will be carried to the pinnacle of human physical capability, and shortly thereafter, begin their initiation. Initiation Once Recruits have completed the grueling initial physical training, they begin their induction into the clan with one of the masters Awakening them, granting them access to the psychic powers of the order, or as they call it, chi. Initiates then begin training in the art of combat and the use of their new abilities. Initially, the physically demanding use of chi proves exhausting, but as they utilize it more frequently, their body becomes accustomed to chi flowing through it, allowing Initiates to learn how to augment their bodies through its use. Whilst being trained with the arts of stealth and deception, as well as the clan's various weapons, including swords, bows, throwing knives, and poisons, Initiates also instructed in the first one of the most important chi techniques known to the clan: the Iron Mind. The Iron Mind is essential for all members, allowing users to detach themselves from physical pain, and more importantly, render them completely and utterly immune to telepathic attack. Once Initiates have mastered stealth, combat, basic physical augmentation and the Iron Mind technique, they will rise to Acolyte status. Acolytehood After becoming Acolytes, a Xin Dao member will begin to receive higher level training in chi techniques and further combat training, with their usage of chi allowing them to learn various martial arts styles at incredible rates, gifting them with near perfect memories. When not training to advance their already immense skills, Acolytes are given low level assignments, during which they will be supervised by a full member, who will report on their performance to the masters for their evaluation. Once the masters deem them ready, Acolytes will be granted full membership into the clan. Membership After completing a number of successful missions, an Acolyte will be granted full membership into the clan. This involves a ceremonial process where an Acolyte must remain upon the peak of one of the mountains, without food, water, or warmth of any kind, until they are able to successfully utilize the Dragon Flame technique, the signature ability of their clan. Once they have summoned the Flame, they will return to their temple, whereupon they will ignite a brazier using the Dragon Flame they have summoned. Shortly thereafter, they will insert a sacred dagger into the blaze, heating it, before carving the symbol of the clan into their chests. The ritual's completion is met with joyous celebration, with drinking and a feast, one of the only times the clan does away with their rigorous discipline for a single night of festivity as a new member is welcomed fully into the family. Once an Acolyte has achieved full membership, they are then on addressed as Brother or Sister, and will be sent on assignments of great importance, working as assassins, bodyguards, thieves or infiltrators. Furthermore, they can also opt to work as Recruiters, searching for new potential members, or seek to advance further to the rank of Master, demonstrating such proficiency in a particular skill that they are qualified for its instruction to new members. Masterhood Masters are members of such skill in a particular area that they are qualified to instruct it to other members. While all are addressed as Master, depending on their specialization, they are granted different titles. Battlemasters instruct the art of physical combat, both hand to hand and with weapons, while Loremasters instruct languages, medicine, poisons, and creative problem solving. Finally, Spiritmasters instruct the art of chi manipulation. One Master will also serve as Temple Master, leading a particular temple, whilst the Grandmaster, the Temple Master of Hekou Temple, serves as leader of the entire clan. Rules The Xin Dao are governed by a number of tenets, the breaking of which results in severe punishments, from flogging to banishment to death. The Three Core Tenets, as set down by the legendary founder and first Grandmaster, Huo Xin. There also exist the Implied Tenets, which are derived from the original three. Three Core Tenets Protect the Clan- Clan members are required to defend each other and their sanctuaries at all costs. Any actions which deliberately bring harm to the clan are met with death, while unintentional ones are often punished with banishment. Uphold Honor- Clan members are expected to uphold their honor, which is believed to entail always fulfilling their contracts, and not engaging in certain acts, such as the murder of children. Failing to uphold honor often results in banishment. Heed the Wise- Clan members are expected to follow the orders of those who outrank them. However, this tenet has also been interpreted as following the words of those who know best, which does not necessarily mean masters. Breaking this tenet is often punished by flogging, beating, or another physical abuse. Implied Tenets Always Fulfill Contracts: Once the Xin Dao have agreed to a contract, they will fulfill it, whether the one who contracted them changes their mind or not. Harm not the Innocent: Innocent bystanders should not be harmed when fulfilling contracts. Instead, only those lives that require taking per the contract are to be taken. Continue the Clan: The clan must have continued membership to survive. For this reason, all children of clan members are required to be initiated into the clan. Members * Huo Xin- Founder, First Grandmaster. Category:Factions